


Finding Our Voices

by dearhestyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Texting, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearhestyles/pseuds/dearhestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Usuń mój numer, proszę, nie powinniśmy rozmawiać" Louis napisał trzęsąc się i rozglądając dookoła przestraszony bycia przyłapanym przez Stana.</p><p>albo</p><p>Louis dostaje wiadomość od nieznanego numeru, który okazuje się być Harrego, choć Harry myślał, że numer należy do Zayna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to [Sela_1D](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Sela_1D)  
> This is the polish translation. [The original English version](https://www.wattpad.com/34840779-finding-our-voices-larry-stylinson-au-prologue)

"Usuń mój numer, proszę, nie powinniśmy rozmawiać" Louis napisał trzęsąc się i rozglądając dookoła przestraszony bycia przyłapanym przez Stana.

Louis szybko usunął wiadomości i wepchnął telefon pod materac gdy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi. Niezdarnie stanął przy drzwiach, a kilka sekund później odnalazł Stana stojącego na przeciw niego. Przełknął ślinę tak szybko jak oddech Stana uderzył w jego nos, był pijany. 

Zadzwonił telefon Stana, a ten wyciągnął go z kieszeni i odebrał połączenie, "Co do kurwy?!" krzyczał do telefonu, a Louis skrzywił się słysząc jego wrzaski. Stan upuścił telefon patrząc na Louisa. Louis mógł zobaczyć gniew w jego oczach. Uderzył twarz Louisa wyładowując na nim swoją wściekłość, kopał jego brzuch i ostatnią rzecz jaką Louis usłyszał było wypowiedziane przez zęby wyzwisko 'Skurwiel' a potem wszystko zmieniło się w ciemność. 

 

-

Telefon Harrego głośno zadzwonił sprawiając, że obudził się ze snu, wziął go do ręki pocierając zasapne oczy i jęcząc gdy światło uderzyło w jego oczy. Dostosował od razu jasność i zobaczył nazwę 'Niall' pojawiającą się na jego ekranie. Odrzucił szybko połączenie mamrocząc ciche "Idź do diabła" do Nialla za obudzenie go ze snu. Zauważył, że ma wiadomość od Zayna, numeru który dał mu Niall. "Usuń mój numer, proszę, nie powinniśmy rozmawiać". Przeczytał wiadomość, co jest nie tak z tym chłopakiem? Rzucił telefonem na stolik nocny i wrócił z powrotem do snu.


	2. The Message

Ostatni raz gdy widział żyjących ludzi był w wieku czternastu lat, zanim przeprowadził się ze Stanem, chłopakiem, o którym myślał, że był miłością jego życia.

Louis, teraz osiemnastolatek jest więźniem w głucho wyglądającym apartamencie bez przyjaciół innych niż jego łóżko i telewizor. 

"Nienawidzę życia w tej wstrętnej norze" powiedział do siebie. I jeśli tylko te szaro pomalowane ściany albo ten stary tapczan mógłby mówić, "UCIEKAJ" to wszystko co by powiedziały, bo były świadkiem wszystkich strasznych rzeczy, które wydarzyły się w tym mieszkaniu w ciągu ostatnich czterech lat.

Patrzył na ścianę w nadziei, że jakiś cud mógłby pojawić się i uratować go od jego nędznego życia. Louis szedł do sypialni, wyglądając blado i chudo jak kij, rzucił się na łóżko ciągnąc za sobą kołdrę obejmującą całe ciało, wypłakiwał swoje oczy z chęcią zniknięcia w ciemności.

Drzwi głośno się otworzyły, otarł przekrwione oczy kiedy ukrył się pod kołdrą dzięki czemu sprawił, że wygląda tak, jakby uciął sobie drzemkę. 

Minutę później słyszy kroki coraz bliżej łóżka, a potem czuje dłoń głaszczącą go po policzku, "Kochanie, śpisz?" zapytał Stan i czekał na odpowiedź, której nie dostał, więc jego ręka szczypie policzek Louisa tak mocno, widoczne są siniaki biednego chłopca, a pojedyncza łza opuszcza jego policzek. 

Louis wzdryga się i otwiera szeroko oczy wpatrując się zmęczonymi oczami w Stana. Jest pijany.. znowu. "Ałć, kochanie, ranisz mnie" powiedział przerażony.

"Znów płakałeś?" zapytał Stan, zmartwiony oczywistością w jego oczach. I jeśli Louis nie znałby go lepiej, mógłby pomyśleć, że Stan rzeczywiście się martwi.

"Nie kochanie, nie płakałem" mówi Louis, zanim ręka zbliża się i uderza w jego policzek z otwartej dłoni czyniąc jego oczy wodą. Jęczy z bólu i wyskakuje z łóżka, Stan biegnie za nim i zawija ramiona wokół talii Louisa, "Chcę cię... tak bardzo" mówi i uderza ponownie jego twarz. Stan podniósł go i rzucił na łóżko, wskakując na niego i górując zaczyna zrywać z niego ubrania a później uderza w twarz. Louis stracił przytomność.. znowu.

 

-

Harry wszedł do szkoły z burzą loków na głowie i tymi wspaniałymi zielonymi oczami. 

Przypatruje mu się każdy facet i dziewczyna na korytarzu, a Harry tylko błyska swoim uśmiechem wraz z dołeczkami.

"Niall! Stary!" krzyknął do blond faceta o pięknych szafirowych oczach.

"Hej Harry!" odpowiedział Niall z uroczym uśmiechem, pokazując swoje idealne zęby.

"Wciąż chcesz, żebym poznał cię z Zaynem?" zapytał Niall.

"Nie mógłbym tego przepuścić" odpowiedział ze znaczącym uśmiechem.

"W takim razie wyślę ci jego numer" powiedział z uśmieszkiem zanim wszedł do klasy.

Obok Harrego przeszła dziewczyna, mająca na sobie mini spódniczkę i t-shirt z napisem "gorąca". Uśmiechnęła się do Harrego, a ten spojrzał na nią kręcąc głową, "Nie" odpowiedział jej. Zmierzyła go wzrokiem i jeśli spojrzenie mogłoby zabijać, Harry byłby martwy.

-

 

Harry siedział w swoim mieszkaniu oglądając telewizję, kiedy jego telefon zawibrował pokazując wiadomość.

Wziął iPhona do ręki i odblokował, by sprawdzić powiadomienie.

Niall wysłał mu numer chłopaka, którego chciał spiknąć z Harrym, Zayna Malika.

Chłopak napisał wiadomość na ten numer, "Hej Zayn, mam twój numer od Nialla, chciałbyś czasem spędzić ze mną czas? -harry xx"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @tattoosvocals


End file.
